


Eren? What are you doing?

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is adorable!, Husband Levi, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Poor kitty cat, Pregnant Eren!, Profanity, Stay at home mom Eren!, Wife! Eren, domestic life, slight makeout, slight sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SerinityPaige requested this! Sorry for taking so long! This is my first fan-requested one-shot, so here you go! I hope it's okay! </p><p>O.O I can request something? Yaaay!!! I just want a fluffy one shot of Eren doing something stupid and Levi's reaction as to what the actual *Bleep!* Eren is doing. I know it bee weird, but I just really like fluffy Ereri! Arigatō!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren? What are you doing?

Today had been a very long day at work. Normally, I would have gotten off at six-thirty or even seven. However, fucking Eyebrows (my boss) had to keep me in my office till ten today, forcing me to finish a shit ton of paper work for the company.

With a long, tired sigh and a mumbled curse, I stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby of the huge office building where I worked. I was an attorney at a leading law-firm here in Chicago, Illinois.

Seeing how dark it was outside, I cursed Erwin again for making me work longer than usually necessary. I didn’t even get a chance to call my brat, Eren to tell him that I would be coming home late. It was important to me that I get home in time to check up on Eren, as he was pregnant with our first child, so I hated to leave him alone for so long. His job let out at 3:45, but most of the time he didn’t get home until four or five working as an art teacher for both middle school children as well as high school adults. By now, he's been home for several hours. He’d eaten dinner without me, watched our regular cheesy soap opera television show on the sofa and moved to the bedroom for some well-deserved rest. I secretly pouted about it. I hadn't even had a chance to call and explain my lateness, being so busy. It was too late now though, he'd most definitely be in bed asleep.

I pulled my car keys out of my suit pocket whilst holding onto the small brief case in my other hand. Cautiously, I looked around the dimly-lit parking garage for anything suspicious. I wasn’t stupid. I’ve been in both situations before. The mugged, and the muggee.

Once the door to my Dodge Charger was open, I stashed my case in the backseat and got in, in a hurry to get back to the brunet at home I had been married to for two years now.

I fiddled with the dials on my radio for a little bit, but eventually gave up. Too much was on my mind. I’m not gonna lie, most of it involved a certain green-eyed brat. After about a fifteen minute drive, I finally made it to me and Eren’s apartment building. Eren and I lived together in one of the large apartment condo's. We had a whole floor to ourselves, I made enough money for the both of us combined to live without him needing a job for at least five years. I had no trouble affording the place, and it was very beautiful. Even so, with the baby on the way we were looking for a place in the suburbs to live. A big house, with a backyard, a pool, barbecue pit, the whole nine-yards. It wasn't something I grew up wanting, rather something I learned to want now that Eren had came into my life: a family. Three, maybe four kids. Hell, we may even get a dog. I shivered at the image of the mess he'd make. That was still a strong maybe.

After stepping into another elevator, I wondered what Eren would be doing once again. He’d probably be sleeping by now. Cleaning, maybe? Painting? The brat loved to paint during the unholy hours of the night. Before we were married, and back when we were in college, we shared a small apartment. It only had one bedroom, so whenever he wanted to paint at night he would set up in the living room. You wouldn’t believe the mess he made. Now, because the apartment has three bedrooms, he has his own art studio. Something he’s always wanted. The other two rooms were used for our bedroom, and my personal office. Which, soon, would be turned into the nursery for our first child. I didn’t mind it though. I didn't like working from home, I had other priorities.

It was dark when the elevators dinged open to my apartment. I could hear the TV on in the bedroom. It was faintly echoing through the hallways. I sighed contently. I was hopping Eren was awake. I made my way over to the kitchen lazily. On the island there was a single note.

_Dear Levi,_

  
_Dinner is wrapped up on a plate in the refrigerator for you. I wasn’t expecting you to come home so late, and I tried to call you. That’s okay though, I figured you were busy at work. See you tomorrow morning._

  
_-Eren_

_PS: Your dry cleaner called, so I picked up your suits on the way home from work today. They are hanging up in the wash closet. I told you the stain would come out. XD_

My heart warmed at the adorable little note left on the kitchen island and I vaguely smiled. Suddenly, there was a loud crash down the hall, followed by a loud curse of pain. It came from me and Eren’s bedroom. With a start, I rushed down the hall.

My heart was beating in my chest painfully. Was it the baby? Was Eren in labor? No, he was only four months pregnant, that’s impossible. Miscarriage? No. No, no, no. Fuck, no.  
I threw the door open so hard the hinges squeaked in protest, searching around the dimly lit room for my husband. My eyes were immediately drawn to the brat. You could only see the faint outline of his back behind the bed, wrestling with something in his arms. Off to the side the lamp that was once on our nightstand was on the ground, smashed to pieces.

“No, s-stay still, you stupid-!” There was a faint growling sound coming from where he was and I stared in confusion before rounding the corner to see what the hell Eren was doing.

  
_Well, fuck._

I can’t say I was expecting this. Eren was sitting on the floor with our cat, Loui, in his arms. He was currently trying to force on a bright pink baby onesie onto the poor cat in his hold. I recognized the pink onesie from when Eren and I went out shopping for baby clothes. We didn’t know the gender because we wanted it to be a surprise, but when Eren saw the little article of clothing, he immediately pulled it off the shelf and threw it in the buggy. His arms were littered with scratches and there was one particularly nasty scratch going from his jaw bone to his chin. Eren didn’t even seem like he noticed me standing there, in shock, right beside him.

“Eren, what in THE FUCK, are you doing?” I shouted at the brat. For a 26 year old, he sure wasn’t all that bright in the common since range.

Green eyes darted up to meet shocked grey, and with a shy smile Eren spoke up.

“Oh, L-Levi, when did you get back?” Eren stuttered, while trying to keep hold of the struggling cat in his arms. The innocent look in his eyes made me twitch in annoyance, looking between him and our cat.

“Eren, put. The cat. Down. NOW.” I enunciated each word, being careful not to put too much venom in my words, but still trying to be serious. Pregnant and hormonal Eren was not a good Eren. I learned that the hard way.

Eren put the cat down, and before Loui could have all four paws on the floor, he was off. The pink onesie left on Eren’s lap. Eren scrunched up an eyebrow at me, confused. Did Eren not see what was wrong? Maybe it’s just me, but I don’t think you should wrestle around with a cat whilst pregnant, or even in general. Health issues and such. 

“What’s wrong, Levi?” Eren smiled again and stood up, tilting his head. Fuck, no. Not that look. I was supposed to be the responsible one in this relationship. I needed to stay firm and hold my ground. Fuck, though, this brat was adorable.

“Brat, wrestling with cats isn't nice, now you have scratches all over you. Dumbass, come here. Now.” I glared at my husband, and Eren’s face fell.

“B-but I was just trying to, I-I was-.” Eren argued back, but I silenced him with a wave of my hand. I pulled him into the conjoined bathroom in our room. While he waited, I took my time to carefully clean up the broken glass from the lamp. That’s the second lamp I had to buy in three weeks. Dammit. When I was done, I went back to Eren.

“Take your shirt off, we need to clean the cuts on you.” I was firm with my words, but gently guided him over to the bathroom sink. With little ease, I lifted him onto the counter. I had to be careful and gentle around his little baby bump. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Eren blush. I chuckled inwardly, reaching behind him to get the first-aid kit out of the hidden medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

Eren began to shyly take off his shirt, and after he did, he looked at his hands settled in his lap. The sight pulled at my heart strings, especially now that Eren’s baby bulge was more prominent. He looked sad. Probably disappointed that he made me angry. Damn, this kid will be the death of me. With a sigh, I tilted his head up, so that we could see eye-to-eye.

“Listen, brat, I’m not mad. You just need to be more careful, especially now that you’re pregnant.” I smiled a genuine smile, and gave him a tiny kiss on the corner of his lips, then another one on his mouth. I gently rubbed the small bulge of his stomach comfortingly.

“I’m sorry I got home late, and that I didn’t contact you. Fucking Eyebrows kept me at the office all night doing some useless shit.” I opened up the first aid kit, and looked back at Eren to see him smiling softly.

After wiping off Eren’s arms, and face, I squeezed some antibiotic lotion on my fingertips. I started gently rubbing at the small cuts on his arm first. Curiosity got the better of me, so I wound up asking Eren what the actual fuck he was trying to do with our cat.

“I wanted to see what Loui looked like in pink. I don’t think he likes clothes.” I chuckled and pecked him lightly on his shoulder.

“Why?” Baffled, I looked at Eren. I pulled out a few Band-Aids he would need for the cuts that were on his arm. Eren giggled, and I rolled my eyes. Still cute as fuck though.

“I was so bored, Levi. I tried to get some laundry done, but when I stumbled upon the onesie, I couldn’t stop imagining what it would look like on Loui.”

“Tch, dumb brat.” This only made Eren giggle even more, so I ignored him until all the cuts were cared for. Gently, I took Eren by the hips, and lowered him off the counter and onto the ground.

“Thanks, Levi.” Eren smiled and gently pressed me against the bathroom door. His mouth closed around mine in a small kiss that increased in passion. He licked my bottom lip, greedily, and I obliged. It had been a while since we had done anything but cuddle...

His tongue explored my mouth and he pressed his body close to my own. He moaned into the kiss after a while, and it was enough to get me fully hard. I tilted my head back, and let my hands roam underneath his shirt. However, as soon as he was there, he was gone. Eren had stranded me in the bathroom, with a raging hard-on. I heard him giggling, as he laid down in bed and covered himself up with the duvet to go to sleep for the night.

“You little shit.” I glared, but chuckled anyway. Yep, he would be the death of me. I closed the door of the bathroom and quickly finished myself off. By the time I was done and curled up behind Eren, he was fast asleep. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his stomach and pulled him against my chest, kissing him behind his neck gently and whispering sweet nothings to him as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments!


End file.
